Misleading Reputations
by SayHelloToBree
Summary: When Kira enters Ouran Academy with a bad reputation from middle school, what will the Host Club think of this kind boy with an unfitting name? Will they help rid him of his troubling past? Rated T for safety.


**Author's Note: My first chapter-based Fanfic is here! I am really excited about this one, and hope you all enjoy **

**By the way, Kira's name is a contradiction to his personality, as his first name means 'Killer' and his last name means 'Homicide'. **

**Please review if you'd like. I love all the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon Ouran Highschool Host Club characters, settings, plots, nor anything thing else aside from my original characters and plots.**

* * *

On this Monday morning, this boy who later was to be the cause of a major disruption in class, awoke much too early for his night before.

Kira had been writting a letter to his uncle whe he had lost track of time. It was about four-thirty when he fell asleep and he had to go to school the next morning.

Thirty minutes later, Kira was in the kitchen of his loft apartment, fixing himself a light breakfast. While doing so, he layed out his messenger bag near the door and slipped the letter in it as well, now floded into an enevelope with the name Shurui Satsujin elegantly written across the front. He had decided to drop it off on his way to school. He had the time, after all. He had also packed his own lunch of left-overs from dinner the prevoius night. He wasn't a big fan of the fancy lunches in the cafeteria. As soon as he finished eating, Kira rushed out the door, checking his appearence in the mirror briefly.

His very light brown hair was tied back in his usual ponytail, the ends just tickling his shoulder blades. A few pieces of hair fell down near his sharp jaw. His kind face matched with his soft, grey-green eyes, framed by a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, set slightly low on his nose. Kira's slim, six-foot-one body was dressed in a black, snug short sleeved turtle neck shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His uniform was in his bag; he liked to change at school. He learned that walking to school in his uniform brought up a handful of snide questions, starting with 'Why is an rich Ouran kid walking to school? Should he be in his limo?" Not one of Kira's favorite things to explain to complete strangers.

* * *

Just as he walked into his first period class, a bit early a usual, he was greeted by a group of five girls, all sitting around two desks.. They glanced as him nervously, then started whispering to each other in a tight huddle.

"There he is."

"Is that really him? Doesn't live up to his name..."

"Just ask him."

"But... But what if he gets mad at me?"

"Don't be such a scaredy cat."

Kira had gotten used to the whispering, glancing, and whispering again due to his middle school reputation which had somehow travelled into his high school. But Kira just gazed out the window, hoping the lesson would start soon. He tried to remember which music room was abandoned, but with know luck. He decided to check after school. His day dreams were cut short a few minutes later by a door slamming shut. "Alright, class. Turn to page one-thirty-six in you textbooks and let's ge started..."

About thirty minutes into the lesson, Kira heard his name spoken softly.

"K-Kira... Satsujin?" It was the timid girl who sat next to him. She had leaned over just slightly, her blonde hair swinging side to side, so he could hear her quiet whisper.

"Yes, Chiyori?"

She drew back a bit, but slowly built up some courage to ask, "My f-friends and I wanted t-to know... Are you... A-Are you gay?"

Kira smirked slightly, then whispered back, "I can honestly say that I have never been sexually attracted to a man."

Something about the response had apparently mad her mad. It must of been the calmness in his tone to such a nerve-racking question. Chiyori stood up, but she was barely looking down on him. His six-one height gave an advantage to her petit five-two frame.

"But you kissed a guy in middle school!" Her now louder voice made every head turn in the classroom. She huffed for a moment, while Kira tood up and took her hand in both of hers. She blushed, looking up at him.

"My dear Chiyori... I shall repeat myself a little louder. Honestly, I have never been sexually attracted to a man. The reputation I had in middle school not true."

The girl just stared at him, then wrenched her hand from his grip. "Then explain the kiss, then!" she shouted angrily.

"Miss Suzuchi! Please, both of you, take your seats!"

"With all due respect, this will happen tomorrow until this issue is resolved..."

Every student in the classes had dropped there pens and was listening intently. Even the teacher seemed mildly interested.

FLASHBACK - MIDDLE SCHOOL, THIRD YEAR  
_"So, which picture for the front page, this one or... This one?"_  
_"The second one, definatly." Kira glanced at the time displayed on the computer. "Are you sure we should still be in here? Lunch is over and classes have already started, Hachiro."_  
_"Don't worry about it, bro. I've got permission from our teacher. Since it's the school's paper, he made an exception. Besides.. You know Katsuro is in that class and he just broke up with me..." Hachiro mumbled, turning around and occupying himself with the computer screen. He was getting choked up. Kira lay a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him._  
_"I know you loved him, and I thought you two were perfect. But he doesn't derserve you if he's willing to break your heart."_  
_"Thanks, man..." Hachiro replied, glancing to the side at Kira. A few minutes later, just as Kira was about to leave, he noticed Hachiro was staring at him as he was shutting the computer down. "Something wrong, Hachiro?" he asked._  
_But just as he finished the last syllabale, Kira found himself on the floor, Hachiro on top of him, his lips pressed against Kira's. A long moment when by and Hachiro broke the kiss. "Kira Satsujin, I've loved you since the first day of middle school. I don't know if the feeling is mutual but, please, just give me a chance."_  
_After he got over the moment intial shock, Kira pushed a blushing Hachiro off him and stood up. He grabbed one of the hall passes on the desk and started to leave. Though, he was stopped by a girl standing in the doorway. By the look on her face, she had seen the whole thing. "I-I heard a crash while w-walking passed the d-d-door and was ch-checking if-if everything was okay..." Akira explained, shifting her gaze from Kira to Hachiro, whom was still on the ground, mutter something about his hormones and Kira's eyes._  
_And of all the students in the school, Akira had to walk in that moment. The most popular girl with the habit of gossiping about everyone and everything. She mumbled an apology for 'ruining the intimate moment' and ran off down the hallway. Kira left, too, still mildly shocked about the incident._  
END FLASHBACK

"... And that's what happened. Just a very large misunderstanding. Now, please, take your seat, Chiyori, I believe we are done disrupting the class."

Chiyori just stared at Kira as he sat himself down like nothing had ever happened. She sat back down in her desk as well, still shocked and red in the cheeks.

The teacher blinked a few times, then said, "Well then... As I was saying..."

Just then, the Hitachiin twin looked at each other, identical smirks on their faces.


End file.
